


Just a phone call away

by sparksinthedark



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksinthedark/pseuds/sparksinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane's conversation after Ty finally called Nick in Cross and Crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a phone call away

Ty walked in from the back yard holding his cell loosely in one hand and looking preoccupied. Zane put the last plate into the dishwasher, dumped in a detergent tablet and started the machine. 

“How’d it go?” he asked carefully. Ty didn’t exactly look like he’d mended any fences with Nick. Zane had known earlier in the day when Nick had called him for help that he was just avoiding Ty. It was why he’d let Ty know about the conversation. Nick wasn’t going to come to Ty, it was going to be up to Ty to reach out on this one.

Ty snorted and grabbed a dishcloth from the sink and began wiping down the counter. Zane watched in silence for a moment before asking, “That bad, huh?”

Ty wiped harder. “Got a chance to identify an accent for him. Was able to tell him where his JD was from.”

“Well that’s something at least,” Zane said, folding his arms. Sometimes if he just waited, Ty would start talking.

It only took about a minute this time. “He didn’t want to even talk to me! Said he was busy,” Ty exploded, throwing the cloth back into the sink. “No, no. What he said was, he didn’t have time for small talk anymore. Small talk. Me. He’s ignored every fucking one of my texts over the past month!”

Ty stopped his rant, chest heaving, and looked helplessly at Zane. Zane’s heart went out to his fiancé. He took a couple of steps to stand right in front of him, lifting his arms up to loosely drape over Ty’s shoulders, careful not to hold him too tightly.

“He’ll get over it eventually,” Zane told him. “I did. And he’s been your friend a whole lot longer than you’ve known me.”

Ty looked down and took a deep breath that only shuddered a little. “I’m a shitty friend. And I was a shitty boyfriend. I shouldn’t have kept things from you both.”

Snorting softly, Zane tentatively pulled Ty a little closer. He was tense and stiff in his arms. “You were doing what you thought would protect us. That’s not shitty. How you did it, yes. But the sentiment behind it, no.”

Slowly, Ty relaxed, his head dropping to rest on Zane’s shoulder. Zane ran a hand through Ty’s hair and stroked the back of his neck. 

“He’s been angry at you before. You two didn’t speak for awhile after you joined the FBI,” Zane reminded him gently.

Voice muffled from burying his face in Zane’s shirt, Ty replied, “This feels different. And then, I was angry at him too. And when I finally called back then, he picked up in one ring. Now, he let it go to voicemail.”

“Maybe he was busy.”

Ty shook his head. “He called right after I left the voicemail. He was deciding whether to answer the phone or not.”

“But he did call you in the end,” Zane reminded him.

Pulling back from him, Ty groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “It’s something, I guess. He didn’t totally ignore it. It's just, I know he wanted to.”

“He’ll come around eventually. It’s just a slow burn. And keep doing what you’re doing. Don’t get pissed at him. Just be there,” Zane patted Ty on the back and then let him go. He was certain Nick would get over his anger at Ty, because Nick kept talking to him on a regular basis. More so than he talked to Ty lately. Zane knew without a doubt that Nick wouldn’t be calling Ty’s fiancé at work or texting about zombies if he intended to shut Ty permanently out of his life. Their weekly zombie nights to text each other while watching ‘The Walking Dead’ was a safe way for Nick to keep tabs on Ty without actually talking to him. Zane wasn’t too sure how much longer he would let it go on without forcing the issue. Nick seemed like the type who needed some time to cool down. And the whole Sidewinder team was still a little shellshocked from their last deployment, so Zane didn’t think it was the time to push anything personal until they’d all had time to settle. It was just hard to watch Ty in pain without wanting to fix it. It took a lot of reminding himself that he couldn’t fix it, too. It was up to Ty and Nick.

Ty gave him a weak smile and headed into their living room. “Alright. Wanna watch that dumbass show that you keep watching with him?” 

Yeah, if Ty was starting to watch a zombie show because it was something Nick liked it would eventually work itself out, Zane thought to himself as he followed Ty out of the kitchen.


End file.
